


Sunshine on The Street

by LilyAu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, CEO Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Dog sitter, Fluff, M/M, Newspaper delivery boy au?, Newspapers, Pichit teasing, Pining Viktor, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAu/pseuds/LilyAu
Summary: Yuuri is a college student who work part time as newspaper delivery boy. Every morning he passed through from house to houses to deliver them, but the last house in his delivery route has a certain lovely poodle and a handsome CEO who strangely always there to greet him every morning.





	1. Sunshine on The Street

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break and write this story instead updating where our heart lies this week :')  
> I need something light and fluff to cure my soul. 
> 
> Warning: Viktor is a bit older here like 5 years from yuuri.
> 
> And thank you so much to my beta who edit this story again for me @Asassin8 ILY DEAR!!

Chapter 1

The morning was rather cold. He could hear the birds chirping from the trees and the dull chatter of people from around the neighborhood, waking up to start the day like any other. A dog barked in the distance, and Makkachin was tempted to respond, but instead she curled up beside her master’s feet in front of a first floor window with a view of the street. 

The man patted his dog's fur softly, enjoying the fuzzy feeling against his palm. Makkachin still smelled like shampoo after her weekly pet salon treatment. She licked his hand lazily before putting her head back down. Viktor was laying back on his chair, looking out to the window and basking in the warm light of sun.

Sitting at this exact spot at this exact time while carefully scanning the streets had become a common pastime for him. If Makkachin could talk, she would likely tell Viktor that he was just like a dog waiting for his master to come home. Around this time of day, he constantly looked fidgety, excited, and impatient. It was a strange sight, seeing a man usually so cool and composed in his dark cashmere sweater acting like a kid on Christmas morning. But there he was, unable to keep from bouncing his leg as he periodically sipped his cup of tea. 

The twenty-three year old man was supposed to be preparing to leave for a meeting this morning. He was the CEO of the Nikiforov Corporation, and after inheriting a part of the position from his father, he was supposed to fulfill certain responsibilities. He had already been living here in St. Petersburg alone since he was eighteen years old, back when he had still been attending university and preparing to continue his father's legacy. However, even after years of exposure to the company and nagging from Yakov, his father's assistant, Viktor still hadn't developed a strong sense of responsibility. He somehow managed to do his job well, sure, but right now he was supposed to be putting on a suit, and yet he was simply refusing to budge from his seat. Not until he saw him.

The sound of a bicycle bell caught his ear, but when he turned to look, he was disappointed to find that the person riding by wasn't the one he was waiting for. He sighed, sinking back into the ambient sound of passing cars. 

Yakov could deal with a little lateness. Viktor would have gone to do something get ready while he waited, but he didn't want to risk going taking bath and missing out on a chance to see his daily spot of sunshine at his fence. Viktor breathed in and set his teacup down on the table next to him. 

Suddenly he caught sight of a black mop of hair in front of his fence. Viktor shot up immediately before running to his front door, but Makkachin beat him into it. She was waiting impatiently when he finally opened the door, and she bounded off as soon as there was a wide enough opening. Viktor stepped out to see her stop at the metal fence and bark a happy greeting to the boy standing behind it on his bike. The boy laughed as held out a hand through the bars.

Viktor smiled at the sight. The boy was now pulling the last newspaper from his bag, greeting Makkachin with a smile and fond pat on her head.

“Hey there girl! I have a newspaper for you.”

Viktor heard that soft, quiet voice and almost closed his eyes to bask in the heavenly sound. He could listen to it all day without ever getting tired of hearing it. But instead of hoping he might get to hear more, Viktor shook his head to clear his thoughts and approached the boy before he left. 

Luckily for him, the boy was still patting Makkachin’s head through the fence when Viktor stepped up. The boy caught a glance of his feet and looked up with a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Good morning, Yuuri. How are you today?” Viktor stood up straight, and gave his best charming smile. The boy must have been out since early this morning with how red his nose looked. “Care to step inside for some warm tea?” Maybe today would be the day he finally said Yes. 

The boy blushed, looking down at the pavement under his bike, but then shook his head and broke a small piece of Viktor’s heart. How many times did this make? But Viktor refused to give up.

“N-no thank you, sir... I have to get ready for school soon, and I don’t want to impose...” He smiled slightly, looking up into Viktor’s eyes for a moment before quickly averting his gaze. 

Viktor tried to shake off his disappointment, still smiling brightly for the adorable boy he always looked forward to seeing. 

“Yuuri, I’ve already told you, please call me Viktor. You’re making me feel old.”

Yuuri tugged up his scarf a bit, trying to hide his red cheeks. “Ah, but you’re… older than me, sir.” He meant to keep his eyes looking off to the side, but he accidentally caught Viktor’s puppy dog expression, and suddenly Yuuri was weak.

“Ah, I mean- I guess- Uh, Viktor, then. I suppose it’s not very much trouble.”

It was such a simple thing, but Viktor was beaming after being able to hear his name fall from those pink, kissable lips with that soft, beautiful voice.

Ahh, was it a sin to have fallen in love with this boy? He is still in college, only eighteen years old and a scholarship student at a St. Petersburg University. But god, Viktor really wanted to have him... He wanted to hold his hand and take him out to lunch and cuddle with him on the couch with Makkachin at their feet…

Suddenly his mind was snapped back to reality when his field of vision was blocked by a roll of newspaper. Viktor accepted it reluctantly, and Makkachin stood at his side.

“Um, I hope you enjoy your newspaper. Have a nice day, sir- ah, Viktor.”

Yuuri smiled shyly at him, and Viktor could only nod briefly before Yuuri patted an eager Makkachin one more time and climbed back onto his bike.

“So, um, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Viktor nodded again, hiding his disappointment behind a blinding smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuuri.” I’ll wait for you.

Yuuri gave his signature innocent smile and started pedaling. 

“Bye Makkachin!” 

The dog barked in response as Yuuri left the house behind. Viktor watched the boy’s back move further and further away, the sunlight hitting him perfectly even as he grew smaller and smaller. His heart fluttered. Yuuri was just so beautiful.

‘My Sunshine.’ Viktor breathe in the sudden fullness in his heart.

They only met for a few minutes every day, but Viktor couldn’t help but feel a sharp longing in his chest whenever he saw Yuuri pedaling away from him. In the few minutes he got to spend with Yuuri, he was lucky if he got him to talk about himself. The boy was guarded and wary, but when Viktor finally did get him to talk, it was like striking gold. Viktor whined into his newspaper. How could he get this boy to like him? To trust him? And how was it possible to fall in love with a person over and over again like this? Everyday?

Viktor wanted to be closer to him and learn about the people in his life that he mentioned in passing and the family he said he had back in Japan, but the boy always stepped back whenever Viktor got too close. It frustrated him. He was used to people falling into his arms whenever he showed even the tiniest bit interest in them, but not Yuuri. It was so hard to get him to open up. In fact, it took months, almost a year, before the boy had been willing to open up about the few things he now knew about Yuuri. Tightening his grip on the newspaper, Viktor sighed. He had been waiting a year. He could wait a little longer.

As he turned and headed back into the house, Makkachin followed close behind and found a warm spot in the sun to curl up on once the door had closed behind them.

Viktor was still dazed at the memory of Yuuri’s sweet smile when his phone rang loudly on the kitchen counter. He picked it up reluctantly, and was greeted by Yakov’s usual frustrated screaming. 

After several minutes of being scolded, Viktor slowly moved to grab his clothes and shower. It was still morning, and Yuuri had only left the house a few minutes ago, but Viktor was already impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come.

He couldn’t wait to see him again. After quickly showering and making himself presentable for his meeting, Viktor pet Makkachin one last time before leaving through the garage. 

After getting into the car, Viktor waved Makkachin goodbye as he waited for the gate to open, and he felt something tug at his heart when he saw Makkachin scratching at the window. She looked lonely… Viktor had considered getting another dog or hiring a pet sitter, but he didn't know how Makkachin would feel about having another dog around, and he wasn't comfortable leaving her with some stranger. 

Viktor sighed as he left the garage and pulled out onto the street. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, but then suddenly his phone rang, and Yakov’s name displayed itself ominously. He was sure to get another earful today.

The drive continued quietly after Viktor declined the call. He decided to turn on the radio, and a pining love song filled the car. His chest suddenly felt a little tighter as he was reminded of a certain newspaper delivery boy.

He had a long day ahead.

 

 

...

 

Yuuri was back in his small flat near the school, not long after leaving Viktor’s house. He quickly washed himself off before grabbing some fruit from the kitchen for breakfast. As he scrambled to remember whether he had forgotten anything, he saw his roommate emerge from the bedroom, already looking perfectly ready for the day. 

“So how was your morning with Mr. Handsome?” Phichit greeted Yuuri with a mischievous smile. 

Yuuri groaned before stuffing his face with the apple he had picked up to avoid answering. Phichit grinned teasingly as he went to find a granola bar. 

“Has Mr. Handsome asked you out yet?”

“Phichit. We’re going to be late,” Yuuri huffed, slinging his backpack on and wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

Phichit smirked at the a slight blush that appeared on Yuuri’s face whenever he mentioned “Mr. Handsome.” Because of course Yuuri knew exactly who he was referring to.

Phichit had only ever filled in for Yuuri at his newspaper delivery job once, when Yuuri had gotten sick. It was then that he met Mr. Nikiforov, who was sure to give Phichit plenty of food and medicine to bring home. But ever since then, Phichit hadn’t stopped teasing his friend about super hot guy that apparently waited for him every day. It was a dramatic, scandalous love story between a poor college student who delivered newspapers and a young CEO from big, famous company.

“He just invited me in for tea. It was a courtesy because it was a little cold out, and we’re not talking about this! We’re gonna be late for school!” Yuuri tried to change the subject, but Phichit wasn’t letting this go. In fact, Phichit perked up at this new information. 

“Oh my god Yuuri, he’s serious. Come on, anyone with eyes can see that that man’s interested in you! You should have seen how worried he was when he asked about the cute boy who usually delivered the paper!”

“No, Phichit, I’m just a broke student! There’s no way he’s interested in me! I mean look at me! Am I interesting to look at??” Yuuri looked at Phichit pointedly, and Phichit pinched his cheek.

“Yuuri! You. Are. Attractive. I’m not just saying that because I’m your best friend, but I don’t know how to get this into your head. Be more confident! Don’t be so down on yourself!”

“Phichit, that’s really nice, but this guy is drop dead gorgeous! There’s no way he would settle for me! He’s just really kind is all.”

Yuuri opened the door, ready to leave for school. Phichit simply sighed, wondering how he could improve his friend’s self esteem. They climbed down the stairs to find their bikes, and Yuuri began pedaling away first, knowing that Phichit wouldn’t stop teasing him. Luckily he was proven wrong when Phichit caught up to him and started speaking again.

“You know, it’s almost summer! Got any plans in mind?” He asked as they turned a corner.

“I was thinking about looking for a part time job. My tuition is covered, but I need money for food and rent…”

Phichit smirked. “Why don’t you ask Mr. Handsome? I’m sure he’d lend you cash if you just asked.”

… Or maybe he wasn’t so luckily proven wrong. “Phichit!”

“He can be like your sugar daddy! Only, you know, young and stuff!” Phichit waggled his eyebrows, and Yuuri groaned.

“Phichit, please don’t talk about him like that... He’s just a customer. I could never do that!”

“But he waits for you every morning, doesn’t he? And he looks like a busy man, Yuuri, but he still takes time out of his morning just to chat with you!”

Yuuri shut his eyes and sighed. That… wasn’t wrong. Phichit looked up the man’s name online and found that “Viktor Nikiforov” was a rich, successful CEO. In other words, he was a man who belonged in a glamorous upper class society. Not with someone like Yuuri.

“Well, I mean- I guess- I don’t know Phichit! We just… don’t make a good match.”

Phichit kept smiling. “Okay, whatever you say, Yuuri~ But you can’t deny that he’s at least a little interested in you.”

“Not in this life, Phichit.” Yuuri picked up his his speed, but Phichit only pedaled faster in return.

They ended up racing each other until they reached school. Neither was willing to lose, so they pedaled faster and faster, even as they came close to hitting sidewalk pedestrians.

“Yuuri,” Phichit panted against his bike, wiping sweat off his forehead. “ I win.” 

“No, I win.”

Phichit quickly got off his bike. “I’m not touching the bike anymore! I definitely win.”

Yuuri sighed, getting off his bike and chaining it to a bike rack before slinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

“Okay, you win this round.” Yuuri made sure he had everything he needed. “But whoever gets to class first is the real winner!” 

Yuuri was already sprinting before Phichit could react.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

The Thai boy quickly ran after his Japanese friend. He knew that while Yuuri was kind and soft hearted, he really hated to lose.

When he reached class, Yuuri was already panting in his seat.

“I, win.” He managed to pant out with a smile.

“Okay, fine, you win. Now what are we learning in here? And have I done my homework?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Yes, you did, I had to force you to do it yesterday.” They were both lucky to share so many classes. They often borrowed each other’s notes and studied together to help each other maintain their grades. It certainly stabilized their scholarship statuses. 

“Alright now Yuuri, smile.” Phichit was suddenly was beside him, and Yuuri didn’t even have time to blink before Phichit snapped a picture of him, still sweaty and breathing hard. Phichit already knew what was coming as he scrambled away and Yuuri chased him around the room. 

“Phichiittt!! Delete that!”

”Don’t worry, you look natural in this shot!” 

“No!! Okay, fine, you win! I lose! Please delete that picture now!”

“Now we’re talking!” Phichit stopped and let Yuuri take his phone and delete the picture. He smiled smugly as he took his phone back and Yuuri returned to his seat, defeated.

“Calm down Yuuri! Now give me your best smile~” Phichit slid an arm around a tiredly smiling Yuuri’s shoulder and pointed the front camera at their faces before finding the perfect angle and snapping the picture.

Phichit squealed in delight, gushing over their photos excitedly. Yuuri sighed, resting his head on the table.

‘Phichit… Is going to kill me someday…”

 

…

 

At lunch time, Phichit and Yuuri were gathered around one of the outdoor benches near the yard. Yuuri was munching on a muffin while Phichit was eating a sandwich he had brought from their flat. Both of them were focused on their books, studying for an exam tomorrow. Suddenly Yuuri yawned, and Phichit looked over with concern. He touched Yuuri’s shoulder gently. 

“Hey Yuuri, why do you keep your job delivering newspapers? You have to get up early every day. Aren’t you exhausted?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment before turning to look at him, smiling slightly. 

“You know, at the beginning of the year, I couldn’t get a job anywhere. But the apartment rate had gone up, I could barely afford food, and I couldn’t ask my parents for more money after they let me move here.” He smiled sadly at the memory of being afraid that he couldn’t afford a place to live anymore. 

“But just when I was about to give up, Nikolai, the old man who manages the newspaper distribution, told me that he could hire me. He pays me a fair hourly rate, and I get a much needed workout every morning. It’s worth it.” Phichit laughed, Yuuri could only shake his head with a laugh of his own. “I just went to bed too late last night. I had to review the notes for class today.” He yawned again, and Phichit simply nodded before returning to his textbook. 

“You know, maybe you can get a job at my workplace! They’re hiring a new server at the restaurant!”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up upon hearing that. “And the place doesn’t open until eight thirty, so I can still deliver papers! That would be amazing! Thank you for telling me!” 

He continued munching on his muffin happily, excited at the prospect of finding another job so soon. Suddenly the idea of job searching was a lot less daunting. 

 

...

 

Makkachin was chewing on her toys lazily. She was bored with them, but it wasn’t like she had anything else to do. The sun had set, and the house lights had turned on automatically. Her tail was thumping on the floor impatiently as she waited for her human to come home. She wished she could just lounge on the couch all day with him, but he always left in the morning.

It was too bad they couldn’t spend more time together. It was boring and lonely, staying the house all by herself, and she loved her human. He always gave her good food, and he played with her whenever he had time. It was relaxing to curl up next to him at night, and when the sun came up, she was more than happy to accompany him to the fence to see the boy on the weird human contraption that walked without legs.

The younger human that her human liked to greet smelled like a nice human. She liked him. He made her master happy. The younger human always gave her nice scratches and sometimes even brought her treats. She wondered why her human didn’t get the younger human to stay longer when he clearly liked him so much. 

Makkachin barked at the window when she heard a car drive up to the front gate. The gate opened up automatically so that the car could park in the garage before it closed on its own again. Makkachin wagged her tail excitedly. She could hear her human’s footsteps, and soon she saw him walk into the living room. He smiled when he saw her.

There was nothing more satisfying than her human’s smile. Makkachin pounced on him happily, almost knocking him over before catching the scent of the plastic bags in his hand. Treats! Makkachin barked excitedly. She loved it when her human brought home treats for her, but at the same time, she thought it was sad that he never brought treats for himself or any other humans.

Her human was lonely, just like she was. 

She hoped her human would find another human to make him more happy. But for now, they had each other, and she saw it as her mission to make him feel less lonely if she could. With that thought, she went to lick her human’s face comfortingly. 

Viktor was tired, but he smiled at Makkachin’s show of affection. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have his dog. He probably would have already died of loneliness. Sometimes he went clubbing, usually with Chris, but he had a stronger emotional connection with Makkachin than he did with any of the people who threw themselves at him. 

Viktor went to the bathroom to clean himself off after a hard day at work before eating the take out dinner he had picked up. As he went to get a glass of water, he grabbed a special treat that he had bought for Makkachin. As he sat down at the table, he thought to himself that sometimes he missed home cooked food. Occasionally he asked his housekeeper to leave a meal for him, but he didn’t particularly love her cooking. He had only met the kind old lady during her interview, but she was much better at keeping the house clean than making food. Not to mention she only came in twice a week to clean. At the very least, Makkachin had gotten used to her, but even when she was around, she could never really play with her.

Makkachin needed friend. 

Viktor contemplated the thought as he ate his dinner. Idly, Makkachin wondered why he was so quiet, but she decided to let it go in favor of laying her head on his lap.

 

…

 

The summer was quickly approaching, and Yuuri had just finished his evening round of deliveries. 

The day had gone by fairly smoothly. The test had gone well, the weather had been perfect, and he had enough cash to buy some groceries before he went home. 

Yuuri showered when he finally reached the apartment and set his bags down, gladly ridding himself of the stench and sweat he had accumulated throughout the day. Once he was done, made his way to the kitchen to make some pasta. Phichit had been begging him to make it for a while, so today he decided was the day he would. Phichit would be home soon, so Yuuri went to get the plates out on the table while the sauce cooked. When he was done, he went back to check on the bolognaise sauce, but then he heard the clanking sound of keys at the door. 

Yuuri smiled as his friend stepped through the doorway. Phichit shed his coat and sniffed the air. “Hnn, I love you.”

Yuuri chuckled as stirred the pot slowly. “You’re welcome.”

Phichit sat at the table eagerly, like a kid waiting for meal, and Yuuri could practically see the sparkles in his eyes. But then suddenly Phichit’s expression fell.

“Listen, Yuuri, I have to tell you something…”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and frowned at Phichit.

“What happened? Are you ok?” He turned off the stove and carefully lifted the pot onto the table a pair of oven mitts. Phichit smiled guiltily, seeming almost reluctant to speak. Yuuri grabbed the bowl of drained pasta noodles from the sink counter and sat down patiently. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry, but someone’s already taken the job at the restaurant for the summer! Isabella brought in her boyfriend…”

Yuuri’s heart dropped, but he quickly kept his smile up for Phichit.

“Oh, that’s okay Phichit! I can keep looking for other options.” he tried to smile more reassuringly, but he was admittedly a bit disappointed that he couldn’t work alongside his friend over the summer.

“B-but I promised you–”

“No, Phichit, it’s okay! You didn’t promise anything, and you’ve helped me enough! I can start looking for another job tomorrow. Now, try some of this sauce, I tried to make it a little spicy.”

Phichit still looked guilty but, his attention had returned to the mouthwatering food before him. “It smells soooo good.”

“Try some, I cooked this for you.” Yuuri handed him the spoon he had been stirring sauce with as he took Phichit’s plate and scooped some cooked noodles onto it. 

Phichit wiped invisible tears from his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding the wooden spoon. “Your attentions have cured my soul. Mr. Handsome is so lucky.”

Yuuri blushed at his friend’s words.

“Phichit! You can’t just imply that about me and Mr. Handsome–” he cut himself off when he realized what he’d said.

“Oho, so you admit he's handsome~”

Yuuri groaned and tried to hide his blush from his friend, who was now waggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Yuuri sighed and let Phichit ramble over dinner. Meanwhile, he wondered whether there were any places still hiring. 

 

...

 

The next morning came, and Yuuri had been out on his bike since 5am. He had picked the bundle from Nikolai as usual and followed his route as he had been doing for almost a year now. 

As the time was approached 8am, Yuuri came upon his last house. A large, memorable one with a high fence and an adorable brown poodle.

… Not to mention a striking man who always seemed to be there whenever Yuuri stopped by. Yuuri was putting down the brake on his bike when a certain brown poodle skipped over to the fence, looking especially enthusiastic. She barked at him, greeting Yuuri with few licks to his hand as he reached through the fence. Yuuri patted the dog, and suddenly a sad smile bloomed on his face. He missed Vicchan…

“Yuuri! It looks like Makkachin’s beaten me again,” the man chuckled at the sight of his dog with the adorable boy in front of him. He wondered if Makkachin would pounce on the boy if he opened the fence. 

Yuuri didn’t seem too bothered by Makkachin’s presence, in fact it looked like he was the opposite, but for some reason there was a solemn look on his face. Viktor wondered if something was wrong. 

“Ah, how are you today? Still busy as ever?” Viktor tried to gave his billion dollar smile, but it never did have the same effect on Yuuri as it did others. 

The boy smiled shyly and handed Viktor a newspaper. “Yeah… But I need to find a job for the summer, or I won’t be very busy at all...”

Viktor perked up at the new information. Yuuri rarely gave any personal information about himself, but this was something he could latch onto. “A summer job? You want to take on more work?”

“I kind of have to, you know? I need money for rent, for food, and for next year’s school supplies.” Yuuri smiled reluctantly, a little guilty that he was taking up Viktor’s time his personal problems. But of course Viktor wasn’t thinking that. 

Job. Job, job, job, how could he help Yuuri? Were there any openings at his company? Were any friends hiring? He wanted to help badly, but Yuuri was already getting back to his bike, getting ready to leave.

“W-wait! Yuuri! A job? I have something in mind!”

Yuuri turned to look at him with confusion on his face.

In truth, Viktor had no idea what he was saying either.

“Um, I mean, I think I might be able to give you a job over the summer.”

‘What are you thinking, Viktor!?’ Now Yuuri was looking at him questioningly, and he had to think fast before Yuuri decided he must have been joking or something.

“A… job? What do you have in mind?” Yuuri asked curiously.

Viktor looked around. Think, think, think. What could Yuuri do? Cut grass? No, Yuuri would get sweaty and tired and what if Yuuri will passed out from dehydration?? Besides, he already had someone for that. Housekeeping? No, the old lady was good at her job... Suddenly Makkachin nudged her head at his side, looking at him with her intelligent eyes.

It was then that a metaphorical light bulb flicked on inside his brain. He had the perfect job for Yuuri!

“Tell me Yuuri, would you consider being Makkachin’s dog sitter?”


	2. Summer Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my this took a while to post. My 14 y.o dog was fighting with my other younger bigger dog...the result my old dog broke his jaw and must be rushed to animal hospital and I spent my time worrying, crying and praying because he is old while the doctor operate him and just found out that a part of his jaw is missing :'( but his mouth now still intact. He is in the middle of recovering in hospital so I may not have much time to write. I still have 2 deadlines for 2 con next months :'''' I just really hope he can recover he is a very good dog ; _ ; but here is chapter 2 :') 
> 
> and as always thank you for my loyal Beta @Assasin8!!!! Thank you soo much dear!!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

When Viktor first met Yuuri, it had been early morning. Birds were chirping, most people were still getting up, and Viktor had been returning home from a morning walk with Makkachin.

St. Petersburg was usually cold, but it was even more so a little after sunrise. As he approached his house, Viktor shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him while Makkachin happily trailed behind him as if she couldn’t see the puffs of her breath.

That day had been one of Viktor’s days off, and he had been excited about not having to worry about the amount of time he could spend with his dog. But now he was looking forward to cuddling up on the couch with her, a blanket, and a cup of hot tea. As Viktor fumbled to pull out his keys, Makkachin nudged at his leg.

“Hold on girl, I’ve almost got it...” He patted the dog’s fur reassuringly. “How about we sit in front of the fireplace when we get inside? We haven’t had the chance to do that yet, but I’m sure we’ll love it!”

Viktor felt a burst of triumph when his numb fingers finally found the right key, but just as he was about to unlock the gate, Makkachin suddenly caught sight of a squirrel. Her barking scared it, sending it running across the street, and Viktor nearly dropped his keys when she took off after it.

“Makkachin! Come back!”

His dog doesn’t stop. She ran over the black pavement, completely focused on the terrified squirrel. Viktor quickly checked for incoming cars before running across the street after her. He ran as quickly as he could over concrete and grass, desperately hoping that she hadn't gotten too far. Unfortunately, both the squirrel and Makkachin were much faster than he was, and neither were anywhere in sight.

Viktor pursed his lips. The roads would be full of people heading out to work soon, and he couldn't live with the thought that his beloved dog might get run over. And so, steeling his resolve, he went to continue looking for her.

Meanwhile, around the same time, Yuuri had been close to finishing his round of papers for the day. He was excited about finishing his round early for once, and he looked forward to a real breakfast for the first time in a while. His stomach grumbled at the thought, and Yuuri smiled to himself.

‘Patience, we’re almost done…’

Yuuri stopped in front of the home of an elderly couple and opened the mailbox to push the newspaper in. With only the yellow house and the fancy gated house to go, he felt pretty triumphant as he got back on his bike.

However, before he could start pedaling, a loud bark caught him by surprise. It sounded surprisingly close, and he turned to see a large brown dog running towards him on the sidewalk. Seeing that the dog had no intention of stopping, Yuuri quickly wheeled his bike over to the side, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid being tackled onto the ground by the giant, fluffy mass.

“Ouch!”

Yuuri just barely managed to fling his arms out to keep him from cracking his head open, but his butt was definitely bruised. He hoped he could still ride his bike as he got up, but standing with a lapful of standard poodle was proving rather difficult, especially when said poodle was enthusiastically licking his face.

“Whoa, easy there!” Yuuri tried to pull his face away, and the dog stopped, seeming to understand what he was saying. Panting slightly, the dog simply stayed on his lap and looked at him expectantly.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri giggled and pet the dog. The poodle was so cute and happy and looked so much like Vicchan. His heart ached a little for his toy poodle...

Yuuri shook his head, hoping to ward off the feelings he knew would just bring him down. 

“So...where did you come from?” he asked as if the dog could understand him. “Are you out here alone?” He looked and found that she had a collar, but when he checked his surroundings, there was no one else around.

“Are you lost then?” his heart constricted a little. This dog seemed well groomed, well fed, and well cared for. She didn’t even know what had happened to her, and her owner must be in a panic over her disappearance.

“Come on girl, I just have a couple more houses, and then we can go look for your owner...”

The poodle barked and happily followed close behind while Yuuri walked his bike down the street. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, the poodle’s owner had been running up and down the street, looking for her. Not long after Yuuri dropped off his last newspaper, he happened to catch sight of a silver haired man running down the opposite street. The dog’s bark caught the man’s attention, and thus Yuuri became acquainted with Viktor, the owner of Makkachin the Poodle and the owner of the fancy gated house at the end of his route.

At the same time, Viktor became acquainted with Yuuri, the newspaper delivery boy, and the new owner of his stolen heart.

 

...

 

Standing in front of Viktor’s house now was far more intimidating than it had ever been. To think that Yuuri had gone from politely greeting in the morning to looking after his dog while Viktor was at work… He was flattered that Viktor saw him as trustworthy enough to look after Makkachin, and he was grateful to Viktor for giving him this summer job, but he couldn’t help but feel like he would mess up somehow.

When Viktor opened the door, he seemed to be completely unaware of the way Yuuri’s legs trembled as he stepped into the house. Yuuri just hoped that Viktor wasn’t pretending not to notice out of pity. Luckily he got a much needed distraction when Makkachin burst into the entryway and pounced on him. Somehow Yuuri managed to hold his ground and stay on his feet as she playfully nudged his legs. With a smile, Yuuri decided to indulge her and bent down to pet her with the attention she deserved.

“So Yuuri,” Viktor said, breaking the silence. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” The smile he gave caught Yuuri off guard, but he found the courage to return it with a smile of his own. He didn’t know how his awkward smile had Viktor screaming internally.

“Ah, I'm fine, thank you. I’ve had some granola bars.” He stood stiffly in front of the door, feeling unsure about whether he should step off the doormat. The marble floor of the foyer looked professionally polished, and from where he was standing, Yuri could see that the surrounding areas all had plush carpets and high quality furniture.

Viktor frowned at his answer and waved for Yuuri to follow him inside.

“I see… let’s have proper breakfast then!” Makkachin barked, and Viktor gestured for Yuuri to follow as he made his way into the house. 

“Excuse me…” Yuuri mumbled as he nearly tripped over a marble tile that probably cost more than his weekly food budget. Viktor turned to look at him.

“Relax, treat this house like your own,” he said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri could only respond by nodding carefully, but somehow that felt impossible. Only in a backwards parallel universe could he ever own a house as big and beautiful as this.

As they walked, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the decor of the living room they passed. The walls were a spotless cream color, and framed pictures of Viktor, Makkachin, and some other people were displayed proudly. The turquoise couches flanked by coffee tables and lamps made the place look busy but cozy. Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s awed expression and patted himself on the back for cleaning up before Yuuri came over.

Connected to the living room was a spacious kitchen, which Viktor led Yuuri into. It also had pristine marble floors, along with white wooden cabinets that lined the kitchen wall. Viktor reached for the cabinet next to the sleek black stovetop and pulled out a bag of dog food. Yuuri made sure to take note of it so that he could feed Makkachin later on.

“Come Yuuri, have a seat in one of the chairs,” Viktor said, gesturing to the table not too far away. “I’ll have the breakfast ready soon.”

Yuuri blushed and nodded quietly, sitting down in the chair next to Makkachin and her food bowl and making himself as small as possible.

Viktor smiled happily as he set Makkachin’s food, two bowls, a gallon of milk, and a box of cereal down on the table. Yuuri blinked as Viktor poured Makkachin her share of food. Somehow he hadn’t expected Viktor to eat cereal for breakfast like a normal person. An elaborate breakfast with imported bread or high class meat sounded more fitting for him.

The silver haired man laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I can’t really cook, and Makkachin stole all the bacon this morning.” He sent a deadpan stare to stare to the dog who was happily chomping down her food without care in the world.

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “No, no, I mean, thank you. It’s already very kind of you to share your cereal with me.” Viktor smiled. Maybe later he could go buy some groceries and or bring home dinner. He wished he’d thought to have breakfast ready before Yuuri arrived... The thought of being able to do something for the boy made Viktor’s heart flutter.

“So Yuuri, would it be better for you to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner here? I can bring back some food after work, if that would be more convenient?” Viktor hoped he didn’t look as overly eager as he felt.

“Ah, please don’t feel like you need to go out of your way…” Yuuri looked away in an attempt to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. “And, um, I’ve brought my lunch from home, so please don’t worry about my meals.” He gave a slight smile, and Viktor screamed internally. He needed more of that shy, genuine smile in his life.

Viktor tried to bring himself back to reality by coughing to clear his throat. “But Yuuri, I want to. Besides, eating alone gets rather… lonely, wouldn’t you say? It would be a pleasure for you to join me for meals.”

That surprised Yuuri. With Viktor’s looks and charm, how were hoards of people not stepping over each other to be near him? Yuuri had always assumed that Viktor always had someone at his side. The revelation that this wasn’t true, combined with Viktor’s puppy dog eyes rendered Yuuri incapable of denying him anything.

“O-okay then… And- and if you want then I can cook for us. That way you don’t have to buy food every day...If you want?” Yuuri scratched his cheek sheepishly and gave an unsure smile.

“You can cook? I would love that!” Just eating with Yuuri would have been good enough for Viktor, but eating Yuuri’s home cooking too?? Viktor could die without regrets.

Yuuri smiled awkwardly and poured some cereal into his bowl. “In that case, I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.”

“That’s impossible. After all, Makkachin already likes you.” And I love you.

Yuuri didn’t notice the sudden blush on the man’s face because he is focusing on Makkachin instead.

He gave the poodle a small smile as she finished the last of her food.

“Thank you.”

After they were both done with their bowls, Viktor gave Yuuri a tour around the house, showing him where he put Makkachin’s toys and where the bathrooms were in case Yuuri needed to know for future reference.

After they’d covered all the important rooms, Viktor went to his room to prepare for work. He had turned off his phone to avoid any angry calls from Yakov while he spent the morning with Yuuri, but he was sure he’d get a long scolding at the office later. Yuuri was worth it though, in his opinion.

He wondered if Yuuri would consider spending the night here. They could cuddle all night long and then wake up curled next to each other... Viktor splashed his face with water in an attempt to snap himself out of his fantasy. He was getting ahead of himself. As a distraction, he quickly finished showering and put on his suit. He had a long day ahead, and he already wished the hours could go by faster just so he could see Yuuri in his house again. The smile on his face grew when he looked in the mirror and realized he was already grinning like an idiot.

Viktor calmed himself down so that he could show his “cool” side to Yuuri when he stepped out. He fixed his tie and expression in the mirror one last time before spraying on a quick touch of cologne and leaving the bathroom.

Makkachin was waiting outside Viktor’s room when he came out, and Yuuri was patiently sitting on the ground with her in his lap. For his job as the dog sitter, Viktor had asked Yuuri to play with Makkachin to keep her from getting bored, and to bring Makkachin home from her weekly grooming appointment at the pet shop.

Her next appointment was scheduled for tomorrow, and usually Viktor would drop Makkachin off when he left for work and pick her up on his way home. Now that Yuuri was here, Makkachin didn’t have to wait until late at night to go home, and the pet shop didn’t need to look after her for the whole day. Now Yuuri could bring her back home as soon as she was done.

The two had worked out the job details beforehand. Yuuri would come in at 8 o’clock every morning (except on pet shop appointment days, when Yuuri would come to the pet shop shop at nine thirty) and leave whenever Viktor came back from work. Viktor had thought it made the most sense because his hours were sometimes unpredictable, and Yuuri was just grateful that Viktor was paying him for a job to begin with.

Yuuri had been running his fingers through Makkachin’s fur absentmindedly when Viktor’s bedroom door opened. 

He smelled the expensive cologne before he saw Viktor, but when he looked up, he was stunned into silence. Unsurprisingly, Viktor looked amazing in his formal attire. He was the epitome of mature, professional, and successful. The suit fit him perfectly, enforcing Yuuri’s thoughts about this man belonging to another world entirely. If Viktor went out in public like this regularly, it really was a wonder how he was still single.

Makkachin got up to go up to Viktor, but Yuuri held her back just enough to keep her from standing on Viktor’s pressed designer pants. He managed to get her to sit back down and lovingly pet her as she nuzzled his hand.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed when he realized Viktor had been talking to him. “Yes?”

“I’m going to work then. I’ll see you later Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned to give his own goodbye, only to realize that was a mistake. Viktor had crouched down to pet Makkachin himself, and he was even more drop dead gorgeous up close. Yuuri’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest as he tried to fight the blush rising in his cheeks.

“Ah, yes! I’ll see you later! Be careful on your way.”

If Makkachin could talk, she would have said they looked like a couple seeing each other off. All they were missing was a classic “out the door” kiss.

Viktor said a couple more farewells, but only moved a couple steps from where he was.

“Um, Viktor, it’s almost 9 o’clock...” Yuuri tried to speak with a smile, and that reminded Viktor of his original goal. 

“Oh! Right! Um, I should be back at around six. I’ll see you then, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed and nodded in response, making Viktor smile uncontrollably. They gave each other one more awkward farewell before Viktor finally left the house. He was reluctant to leave his sunshine behind, but he reminded himself that he would be able to see Yuuri when he got home. Besides, he had the lovely image of Yuuri petting Makkachin to get him through the day. He could do this.

As Viktor left, Yuuri looked out the window until Viktor’s car disappeared from sight. Without his presence, Yuuri felt a little out of place. Viktor had a high paying job, dressed in fancy suits, and lived in a beautiful house. Viktor was so different from him, and yet here Yuuri was, staying in his house with Viktor’s dog.

Yuuri sighed and turned away from the window. Makkachin seemed to notice his change in demeanor as she nudged his thigh and suddenly pounced on him, catching him off guard.

“M-Makkachin!” The dog walked over his chest as he laid on the carpeted floor and nudged his cheeks with her nose. After a minute of sniffing and padding around on top of him, she curled up on his stomach and closed her eyes.

Yuuri chuckled as her breaths became increasingly steady. It was as if she was telling him to stop worrying so much and and just be a pillow. He loved that he’d be able to spend time with such a sweet, fluffy dog, but she was also a HEAVY, sweet, fluffy dog, and that was causing him some respiratory problems.

“M-Makkachin…” Yuuri gently pushed the dog off his chest and sat up, only to have the poodle rest her head on his thigh. He chuckled again and let her stay there as he pet her. His pants would probably be covered in fur later. Luckily he’d brought a change of clothes with shorts, so he’d be able to change later and let Makkachin sit on him all she wanted.

Yuuri patted her head gently, feeling fond and a little sad. Makkachin could only walk around or curl up in a corner whenever Viktor left for work. Yuuri wondered what Vicchan did when he is away like this... If only he could bring his poodle to live with him… Maybe Vicchan would enjoy playing Makkachin. Maybe Makkachin would enjoy having a friend. Yuuri knew he’d enjoy having his longtime friend back.

Shifting their positions so that Makkachin was now curling against his side, Yuuri grabbed a pillow from the couch (which was just barely close enough for him to reach without disturbing Makkachin) and put it between his back and the side of the couch. They spent most of the morning like that, until Makkachin woke up for food and a bathroom break. After Yuuri fed her, he quickly changed into a pair of shorts and had his own lunch. Occasionally Makkachin nudged his leg and silently asked for some of his food, and it wasn’t like Yuuri was capable of refusing her.

After they both ate, they spent some time playing in the backyard for a while. Eventually, when they came back inside, Yuuri collapsed on the couch, and Makkachin curled up next to him. Yuuri was exhausted, but he looked forward to the time he would spent here.

With one dreamy man and his lovely dog.

 

…

 

Viktor typed one last message to Yakov before he left the office in a hurry. His work was done for the day, so he knew he had to start on his way home before Yakov gave him more stuff to do. He couldn’t afford to be home late, Yuuri and Makkachin were waiting! Not to mention he needed to stop at the supermarket for groceries and food. He wondered what kind of foods Yuuri liked. Was he allergic to anything? He said he was from Japan, so maybe sushi would be a safe bet? It was a little stereotypical, but Viktor wasn’t really sure what to do...

Viktor hurriedly rushed into the supermarket and emerged with two big bags of ingredients. He then searched for a nearby sushi place and ordered a large sampler, just to be safe. As soon as he had his order, he rushed to his car and started on his way home, where Yuuri was waiting for him with Makkachin.

A blush rose up in his cheeks when Viktor thought about Yuuri waiting for him at home. He hadn’t really had anyone waiting for him at home besides Makkachin in a long time. How amazing was it that Yuuri would be the first after all this time?

Before he knew it, Viktor was home and parking his car in its usual spot. However, he couldn’t help but notice that the house was strangely dark despite the setting sun.

Where was Yuuri? And Makachin?

Viktor furrowed his brow and stepped into the house. The foyer and living room were both only barely lit by the light from outside. He stepped forward into the living room, where he looked around and found a lump on the sofa. Viktor knew from personal experience that his couch was actually a really comfortable place to fall asleep, but he was surprised to find Yuuri doing just that with Makkachin at his side. The dog was actually awake now, and she was wagging her tail at the sight of her owner. She didn’t, however, move from her spot, as if she knew that Yuuri would wake up if she did. 

Viktor dropped his grocery bags and sushi off on the kitchen counter before coming back to pat her head. He crouched down and whispered a quiet “hello” before his eyes gave in and took a peak at the sleeping beauty above him.

Viktor couldn’t help but run his hand over those soft black locks. Yuuri’s eyelashes were so long, his skin was so smooth. He was sleeping so soundly... Viktor searched the cabinets and found a blanket he often used while he watched TV with Makkachin until early morning. He put the blanket over the boy and smiled quietly as he looked down upon the smaller figure. Viktor didn’t even know when he brought his phone out of his pocket. All he knew was that there was a flash and a shutter sound, and the next thing he knew, his new home screen background was a picture of sleeping Yuuri hugging Makkachin.

Viktor didn’t know how long he spent staring at Yuuri’s angelic face (in a totally not creepy way, he’d swear) before snapping himself out of his trance and heading back into the kitchen. He quickly put away the groceries and set up the sushi on the table. At the last minute, he decided to boil some water for tea before going to take a shower.

Not wanting to miss Yuuri waking up, Viktor sped through his regular hair care routine. He felt that he’d regret it later, but his efforts were rewarded as he stepped into the living room and was met with warm brown eyes examining the blanket before him in confusion. Dressed in more comfortable clothes and armed with a towel to dry his hair, Viktor approached the couch until Yuuri looked up and immediately panicked.

“I-I’m so sorry, Viktor! I didn’t mean to—I dozed off, I’m so sorry! I—“

Viktor gave him a winning smile. Even while bowing and apologizing profusely, Yuuri was adorable.

“Yuuri, it’s okay! I’m not mad at all!” Quite the opposite, actually. Especially with Yuuri in those shorts...

Yuuri blushed and stopped his frantic bowing. He ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame what must have been an awful case of bed hair. Makkachin, finally able to walk freely, made her way over to Viktor and nudged his legs. Viktor crouched down to pet her.

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Yuuri still looked panicked and disoriented as he shook his head.

“I am so sorry, I’ll go pack my bag and leave right now—“

“Wait!” Suddenly Viktor was the one panicking, and Yuuri tilted his head. “I mean, uh, please eat dinner with me! I bought sushi for us. It’s already on the table.”

Yuuri blushed a bright red. “You really doesn’t have too, Viktor. I can manage—“

“It- it’s been a long time since I’ve eaten with someone here. So... please, Yuuri?” Viktor sounded desperate. “Have a meal with me?”

Yuuri was silent. Eating alone really was a sad way to have meals… If Viktor really had been single for a long time, then who knows how long it had been since he’d shared a conversation with someone over dinner in his own home?

‘I’m not a match for him, and I’ll never be one,’ he reminded himself. ‘But maybe I could keep him company for now? Feel a little closer to him and indulge myself? At least until summer’s over…’

He can be my summer dream...

Viktor looked at Yuuri hopefully, and Yuuri looked back at him with a smile.

“I’d love to have dinner with you, Viktor. Thank you for offering.”

Just like that, Viktor felt his heart melt. The smile Yuuri gave him would forever be engraved into his mind, and he was sure to remember it whenever he needed a reason to be happy.

With a thousand kilowatt smile that probably could have lit up a small town, Viktor led Yuuri over to the table of sushi in the kitchen. After they filled Makkachin’s bowl, Viktor served tea, and they all dug in to their dinner.

Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to find that the sushi was heavenly. Viktor’s face lit up when Yuuri started explaining each sushi and what they were made of. Soon Viktor was asking random, non-sushi related questions that had Yuuri laughing and occasionally blushing. They had a conversation about everything from the day’s weather to Makkachin’s cuddle habits. When the sushi was almost gone, Viktor put down his chopsticks and stared at Yuuri.

“So Yuuri, what’s your favorite food?”

The younger of the two smiled shyly. Why would Viktor ask him that? 

He put down his chopsticks to answer, “Um, it’s called Katsudon...”

Viktor looked interested. “Katsu-don?”

Yuuri nodded, looking excited. “It’s a pork-cutlet bowl. The pork is fried with panko breadcrumbs and then served with a special kind of sauce over rice. It’s really good! My mom makes it best, but she taught me how to make it, so sometimes I cook it for dinner if I’m not too tired.” Yuuri put the last piece of sushi in his mouth and chewed enthusiastically.

Occasionally Yuuri would unconsciously moan around a bite of sushi, spurring on some inappropriate thoughts in Viktor’s mind. The boy himself didn’t seem to realize the effect he was having on Viktor, and it was probably best that it stayed that way–

“Do you want to try it?”

Suddenly Viktor was snapped back reality.

“Um, sure?” He spoke before he had any idea what he’d agreed to.

“I can make it tomorrow then! As our… dinner...?” A blush bloomed over Yuuri’s face for what must have been the hundredth time that day, but as usual, Viktor found himself completely smitten.

“I’ll definitely be looking forward to it, Yuuri.”

Yuuri fidgeted in his chair to avoid Viktor’s face, which seemed to grow even more stunning when he smiled, and quickly got up when Viktor didn’t stop staring at him. “I-I’ll go clear the table and refill Makkachin’s water!” The poodle looked at him excitedly, the food in her bowl having been emptied, and Yuuri scooped up her water bowl along with the empty sushi platter and his and Viktor’s plates.

“Yuuri, I can help—“

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this! Please, sit down and relax. I’ll be fast!”

Viktor sighed. He’d actually wanted to talk longer, but it was getting late. Yuuri had to get home, and Viktor didn’t have a valid reason to keep him here.

Couldn’t Yuuri just stay here? Viktor was sure that Makkachin would gladly welcome Yuuri as an addition to their household.

Viktor stared at Yuuri’s back as he washed the dishes and refilled Makkachin’s water. Yuuri’s face became relaxed and gentle as he set the bowl of water down next to her and sat down to pat the poodle softly.

“Yuuri, do you by any chance have a dog? You seem really good with Makkachin.”

Yuuri looked up and and saw Viktor starting down at him with his pretty eyes. His heart clenched a bit, but Viktor’s question reminded him of his poodle back home. The poodle who was waiting for him to come back. Who was alone like Makkachin. And who had the same name as Viktor….

Yuuri tried to cover up his sad expression with smile. “I… I have a toy poodle back home in Japan. His name is Vicchan, and I miss him a lot…”

Viktor’s brow creased a little when Yuuri’s voice turned sad, but he breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard that his dog was still alive. Yuuri’s tone had almost made it sound like something terrible had happened to his dog, but Viktor could sympathize with Yuuri’s situation. He probably couldn’t bear living apart from Makkachin. He didn’t even want to think about it.

“Why couldn’t you bring him with you, Yuuri? It would be nice for Makkachin to get to play with other dogs.”

Yuuri laughed sadly, his eyes on the floor. “I’m here on a scholarship… There’s no way I could afford to bring him here.” Yuuri averted his eyes guiltily as he continued. “Besides, I’m always outside working or going to school, and my flat is pretty small. I couldn’t force him to deal with all that…” Yuuri scratched his head, feeling a little awkward about telling Viktor about his current financial situation. He didn’t want Viktor to feel pity for him or anything. 

Viktor didn’t like the sad expression on Yuuri’s face. He never wanted to make Yuuri sad like that. His sunshine deserved to be smiling, happy, not wearing that face.

“Yuuri, do you want Vicchan here with you?” Viktor’s eyes looked serious, and his gaze never left Yuuri’s for a second. Yuuri’s heart beat faster.

“Eh? I mean, of course? I always hugged him whenever I felt sad or lonely...” Yuuri smiled awkwardly. This was getting a little too personal, and he didn’t want his trivial complaints to put a damper on Viktor’s evening.

“So then, Yuuri, if you had the chance to bring Vicchan here, then would you?”

Yuuri looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, yes...? Of course I would if I could, but that’s impossible, so—“

“What if I could make it possible?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you saying you could bring Vicchan here?” His voice trembled, reluctant to believe what he was hearing.

Viktor nodded, his face bright. “You can keep him here, so he can play with Makkachin! I have plenty of unused spaces after all. What do you think, Yuuri? I love dogs, and I wouldn’t mind having another here.”

The boy bit his lower lip. Although the idea was very tempting, he didn’t want to trouble Viktor. However, he did missed Vicchan, and his dog undoubtedly missed him too. The small poodle was always whining on Skype calls whenever Yuuri video chatted with his family, and Yuuri’s heart always constricted whenever he heard his dog’s sad voice. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep when he remembered his dog.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle everything, and I’m sure Makkachin here would love to play with him. Not to mention I’d love to play with him!”

Of course Yuuri did too. He wanted to see Vicchan so badly, and he missed him so much. He missed how Vicchan calmed his heart when Yuuri buried his face in his fur, and he missed the way Vicchan yipped to greet him whenever he came home. It had been years since he left Japan, and now he had the chance to live with his dog again...

“Is this really okay? I mean, I really don’t want to trouble you—“

“Nonsense! I’d love to help with this. I mean it.” Viktor sincerely hoped Yuuri would take him up on the offer. This would be the perfect excuse for Yuuri to stick around longer and for Viktor to become more familiar with a different part of Yuuri’s life. “I just want to see you happy, Yuuri. I’d provide the best hospitality for your dog!”

Yuuri chuckled, and the sound made Viktor smile. “You wouldn’t have to, you know. I’m sure Vicchan would be more than happy to live here. If you really mean it, then I don’t know how I’d ever repay—“

“I’m your friend Yuuri, and I want to help you.” The word “friend” almost hurt to say. Of course Viktor wanted to be more than just “friends” with Yuuri, but he could be patient. He’d already waited a year after all, and he could wait ten more to slowly ease his way into Yuuri’s heart.

Yuuri stood up to be closer to eye level with Viktor and smiled genuinely at him. His eyes sparkled, and a light, ever present blush dusted his cheeks. He was so beautiful, so warm, so loving... Viktor wished he could stare at this sight forever.

“Thank you Viktor, I’ll never forget this. I’ll work hard to pay you back, even if takes forever.”

Viktor felt his heart beat faster, and his hands started to move up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, but he stopped himself.

“You don’t have to, Yuuri. Just keep smiling. I’m content with that.”

Yuuri blinked at that, turning a deep crimson in his embarrassment. But he didn’t stop smiling.

“Um, thank you. So then, I’ll see you tomorrow...?” Yuuri moved to the living room, grabbing his backpack reluctantly. He noticed that Viktor looked a little sad, but Yuuri was sure he was just imagining things.

Viktor shoved his hands into his pockets, huffing lightly. He really didn’t want to say goodbye to his sunshine, but it wasn’t like he had a good excuse to keep him from leaving so soon.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow,” Viktor said with a wave and a forced smile.

Yuuri was also a little reluctant to leave, but he knew he had to get going soon. Besides, he had to tell Phichit about this wonderful news. He made his way to the front door after he bid Viktor and Makkachin one more “good night.”

Yuuri grabbed his bike, waving to Viktor and Makkachin as they came out onto the porch to see him off.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so scary or stressful. Viktor was an amazingly kind and surprisingly fun person. Plus Vicchan would be here, and he’d get to help Yuuri keep Makkachin (and Viktor) company. It might take a little bit of time, but if Viktor was serious, then Vicchan could be here with him within the next few weeks or even days.

Even though Viktor was out of Yuuri’s league, Yuuri was looking forward to learning more about him. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. And maybe...just maybe, this wouldn’t have to stay as his sweet summer dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes :'(
> 
> My beta has researched some data about St. Petersburg and college and newspaper there but neither of us has ever been there, please point something to us if you see anything to be fixed about the setting or something. Thank you ^^
> 
> For fics updates I'll post in my twitter: @Lilyaufic ^^


End file.
